


盐糖水

by pekoooo



Category: bts
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekoooo/pseuds/pekoooo





	盐糖水

盐糖水。

 

61/71/ABO.

 

金泰亨被人一拳打在脸上，力道不小，他被口腔里浓重的腥味儿呛得皱起了眉，抬起指尖蹭掉唇角的血迹，吐掉嘴里掺着血丝的唾沫。

“抢不走，来找我算账了？”

金泰亨全然没有被抓包时应有的尴尬，双手插兜一副闲适模样，冷着眼看向对面像只暴怒雄狮的田柾国。

“金泰亨！你明知道……！”

金泰亨垂着眸，额前过长的发恰好遮住了他的表情。

“我不知道。”

我只是需要他，其余的什么都不知道。

 

那场荒诞的情事结束后，金泰亨与金硕珍荒唐的关系并没有因此割裂，反而变质为一种不可言说的微妙。

金硕珍身上甜腻的味道变得咸湿，队友们当然是有察觉到的，却默契地没有当面提起，况且金泰亨似乎并没有抢夺他人伴侣的罪恶感，依然与往常一样黏着金硕珍，偶尔开一些无伤大雅的玩笑。

却又完全不一样了。

 

“你出去。”

金硕珍抓着门框的指尖因过度用力而泛起了白，倔强地挡在卧室门口不让人进去，下一秒却被席卷而来的海盐味道冲昏了神智。

他心急地要合上这扇门，却被金泰亨掰着手指压制住意图，无力地跌入那混着咸湿味道的怀抱，指尖攥着人衣角，身体小幅度挣扎着，喉咙里发出悲戚的呜咽。

“我不会原谅你的……我和柾国都不会原谅你的……”

金硕珍明显感到金泰亨的身体变得僵硬，他试着退出Alpha的怀抱，却被强硬地按回去，随即是人虔诚的吻落在眉心，像是亲吻一件珍贵的宝物。

海盐味道愈发浓烈了。

“没关系，你是我的，就够了。”

 

金硕珍陷入了柔软的床垫里，Alpha的身躯覆上来，那只温柔的手掌抚着他的后颈，密密麻麻的吻落在他颈窝处，他难耐地扭动着身子，手臂已违背意识缠上了人脖子。

“要……”

Omega柔软的身体被折成一个不可思议的弧度，金泰亨扶着人的大腿，唇舌舔吻着腿间细腻的皮肤，宣示主权般在内侧留下显眼的红痕，他咬得重了些，引起金硕珍不满地轻哼。

“阿珍，你是谁的？”

尚存一丝理智的金硕珍不愿回答他这个问题，任凭人如何噬咬就是不肯开口，得不到回应的Alpha终于是恼了，不做任何前戏便掐着人腰肢直直挺入Omega柔软的后穴。

“呜……”

金硕珍又开始掉眼泪了，每次被金泰亨强迫时他便会脆弱得很，有时不知觉喊出田柾国的名字，还会换来人更残忍的折磨。

“不许哭。”

金泰亨开始大张大合地操干起来，没有支撑点的金硕珍被撞得直痛呼，后脑磕在床头柜上发出不小的声响。

“阿珍，告诉我，你是谁的？”

又是这个问题，金硕珍的下唇被咬得鲜血淋漓，腿根被撕裂的肌肉以及被掐得紫红的腰肢都叫嚣着痛，金泰亨仍不知深浅地进攻着那湿热的后穴，蛮横地破开软肉直顶深处。

“不是……不是你的……”

他彻底惹怒金泰亨了。

他被金泰亨扯着头发翻了个身，脸埋入枕头里，想逃离窒息感却又被粗暴地按回去，腰肢被抬高，那硬物再一次顶进不堪重负的小穴，臀肉被撞得发麻，金硕珍的额前渗出细小的汗珠浸湿了枕巾，也未换得恼火的Alpha丝毫同情。

“你是我的，阿珍，你只能是我的。”

那火热的硬物破开了那层黏膜进入紧致的腔内，大股精液尽数灌入里面，金硕珍的腹部被撑出小小的弧度，后颈的皮肤大概已被金泰亨撕咬得又渗出血珠了吧。

“阿珍，你怀上我的孩子，这样田柾国就不会把你抢走了。”

金硕珍的眼前模糊一片，朦胧间看到金泰亨从床头柜上拿起他振铃的手机，他欲伸手去夺却找不回什么力气，却只能垂下手，虚弱地阖上了眼。

——珍哥！我回来了！但是还没有告诉哥哥们哦。要不要下楼来找我，我们背着成员去约会呢？

——哥这么久还没回我啊，好失望，那我要上楼去找哥咯？

备注是Lover JK。

 

金泰亨与田柾国闹得不小，大半夜在宿舍楼下打架险些被路人拍到，任凭队友如何劝都拽着互相的领子不肯撒手，公司给予了警告，并暂停了二人的活动在宿舍里反思。

夹在中间的金硕珍就更难做了，被二人的事情搞得愧疚又烦闷，偏身上还染着金泰亨的海盐味儿，他还不知道以什么样的心情去面对爱人。

他抱着膝盖窝在被子里，卧室内满是属于金泰亨挥之不去的海盐味，令他抗拒地蹙起眉来。

敲门声还在固执地响着，不管是金泰亨还是田柾国，金硕珍都不想面对了，他颓然地将被子盖过头顶，鼻子发酸。

“哥……”

金硕珍一听这声音，眨着湿漉漉的眼睛便落下泪来。

“对不起……哥，是我没有看好你。别把自己锁在里面了……吃些东西好吗？”

那小孩将错误尽数揽到他自己身上，站在门外哑着声音劝慰爱人，令金硕珍心里浸了苦茶般酸涩不已。

“小国……”

金硕珍刚开门便被那散着甜气的小孩搂入怀中，这甜腻本该与是他相融相合，可此刻却与他身上的海盐味道格格不入。

“没关系的，哥哥，都没关系的。”

被标记过的身体本能地抗拒着人的亲近，金硕珍因胸腔里翻涌着的不适感难受得面色都憔悴了几分，但他还是强压着不安，执拗地环上爱人坚实的后背。

“对不起……”

金硕珍本来是不爱哭的，即使以前与田柾国亲热时被弄得痛极也不会哭喊，被金泰亨搅乱了生活后泪腺却变得格外发达了。

“不用说对不起的，哥哥。”

田柾国安抚般亲吻着他的额头。

“能回去的，我们。”

 

但又像是回不去了。

金泰亨的目光依然在追随他，每当与人对视，金硕珍的后颈就会发烫，也会下意识挣开与田柾国相握的手，引得人满脸错愕。

那股海盐气息彻底扎根在心里了。

田柾国黏着金硕珍想要与年上爱人亲热一番，这是两人曾经常有的相处模式，他却敏锐地察觉到金硕珍明显在躲他，回避的眼神与不自然的肢体动作，都在证实着人的不同。

 

包括在情爱中也是如此。

“呜……”

田柾国垂首想去舔咬人柔软的后颈，却被金硕珍闪躲开来，挪着身体不让人进入他，手掌还抵在他胸前推搡着。

“别碰我……走开……”

金硕珍剧烈地挣扎起来，踢蹬的小腿踹在田柾国的腰侧，哑着声一遍又一遍请求着伏在他身上的Alpha离开。

“珍哥？我是柾国啊？哥？”

金硕珍完全听不进他的话，反而去咬田柾国支在他耳边的手臂，他疯狂地噬咬着齿间的皮肉，直至尝到弥漫开来的血腥味儿才稍稍寻回些意识来。

“柾国……”

金硕珍抬头便看到田柾国眼底的哀伤，他这个年纪的孩子本应充满蓬勃朝气，此刻却流露出与他本身不符的悲戚。

“对不起……对不起……”

他以为他能走出来的，可似乎这股黏腻花香再无法覆盖那咸湿的海盐气息了。

 

金泰亨又在看着他了。

那人也消瘦了不少，本来棱角分明的侧脸更加锋利了些，半夜踱步到冰箱前取饮料的背影显得落寞又孤单。

金硕珍拿着水杯的手不住地颤抖起来，后颈的温度令他怀疑自己会被灼伤。

他本能地想要逃离，放下水杯的动作却没能控制住力道，玻璃磕撞的声音在寂静的夜里格外清晰。

“阿珍啊。”

是那熟悉的低音，曾在性爱中于金硕珍耳边响起，如同恶魔般的蛊惑，喊着他的名字，要将他拉入无尽的深渊。

他再度落荒而逃了。

 

金硕珍以为，只要他尽早适应与田柾国的相处，不再与金泰亨有任何交流接触，便能让花香取代那烦人的咸味，从身体到心底。

可上天确实像一个喜欢娱乐的劣童。

“怀孕吗……？”

他被口罩遮盖住了大半张脸，唯独露出双眼睛来，此刻那黑亮的瞳仁中满是不可置信的情绪。

这下才是彻底回不去了。

 

TBC.


End file.
